


New Years Hunt

by Cyarana (Dark_Cherise)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Cyarana
Summary: Getting sent on a mission during the holidays - no problem for you as a shinigami that loves the human holidays. Sure, you miss your comrades - but what if one of them decides to visit you during your job?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	New Years Hunt

Humming you walked through the Seireitei, enjoying the fresh air. You had finally been allowed to leave the medical facility after a pretty bad injury you had received during a mission in the human world – but now, you were fine even if you missed the Christmas holiday.

Yeah, you were one of those people that still enjoyed this holiday even if many kinda forgot it – or rather, didn't celebrate it. For Rangiku, a good friend of yours, it was the perfect reason to drink with her friends. Sure, she found enough reasons to drink, not only at such days. You had joined them sometimes, not drinking as much and leaving sooner. It was fine even if you felt lost or invisible sometimes due to her overwhelming personality.

You smiled lightly as you entered the building of your division – the tenth, lead by Hitsugaya Toshiro. You directly headed for his office, knocking and waiting until you you were allowed to enter the room. With a smile, you saluted. “I'm back and ready for work, captain Hitsugaya!”, you chimed happily, earning a raised eyebrow.  
“That's sooner than Unohana mentioned last time I saw her. Great to-”, her replied – and he obviously wanted to continue with something when the door was opened again, ways faster than before.  
“(y/n)! Great to see you back!”, Rangiku happily exclaimed, hugging you from behind and lifting you up shortly. “We missed you! Shuhei mentioned-”  
“Matsumoto!” The angry voice of your captain made her flinch, setting you down on the floor.  
“But captain!”, she immediately complained pouting, “We haven't seen each other for almost two weeks!”  
“I know and you're not the only one she hasn't seen, plus we have been talking. How many times do I have to tell you to knock before rushing into my office?” His voice was calm but it was obvious that he was annoyed. Not that it surprised you, they had been like this since you had joined this division – and this had been a while.  
“Could we get back to our conversation now, yes?”, he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Rangiku kept quiet, so he continued, “Great to see you back, (y/n). You're free for the rest of the day, you can come back for another mission tomorrow.”  
“Great! So we can do something together!”, Rangiku immediately chimed, not giving you a chance to say anything.  
“You still have work to do, Matsumoto! And you won't leave before it's done!”  
“Nooo! But captain!”  
“No buts! We're done here. See you tomorrow, (y/n).”  
You blinked a few times, smiling lopsidedly. “See you tomorrow, captain and thank you!”

Sure, you were grateful for some free time – but you definitely had preferred something to do. A job in the human world for example. You loved the snow, the festive decoration they put up during the winter season but you wouldn't be able to see those without a mission. You really hoped your captain remembered your preference, working in the human world.

“Oh, uhm, hey (y/n).”  
The familiar voice made you stop and turn around, tilting your head lightly. “Lieutenant Hinamori, hello. Can I help you somehow?”, you wanted to know, smiling at her. You haven't seen her for years – not surprising as she was a pretty busy lieutenant and ways more reliable than Rangiku.  
“Uhm, maybe. We wanted to do some training, a double fight and we need a fourth member. Do you want to join us?”, she insecurely asked, head lowered.  
You blinked confused, shrugging your shoulders afterwards. “Sure, why not? Who are you training with?”  
“I forgot, with Kira-kun und Hisagi-kun. Kira and I have a mission together and wanted to train a bit before that.”, she explained as you followed her towards their training place.  
“Sounds like a good idea.”, you hummed nodding, earning a nervous chuckle.  
“It is. We planned to train with Abarai-kun, but he got a mission from his captain, so I was looking for someone who wanted to participate... without upsetting their captain.”  
“That's a pity that he can't join you. I bet Rangiku would've joined you immediately as well. And I really hope I can help you out. To be honest, I need that training as well after my last injuries.”, you muttered, narrowing your eyebrows.  
“Oh, what happened?”  
“Hey Momo, (y/n)!” Izuru's voice made both of you look up. He was waving at you with a smile.  
“Hello Kira! Where's Hisagi?”, you replied with a small grin, stopping in front of him.  
“He should be right back.”, he hummed, eyeing Momo and you curiously, “So, you're gonna join us. Are you feeling better already? Rangiku mentioned you were staying at the medical facility.”, he wanted to know.  
“True, we missed you at our last party.” Hisagi's calm voice made you turn your head around, eyeing him surprised.  
“Ah, yeah, my last mission escalated a bit, but I'm fine. Some training comes in handy though after those weeks.”, you admitted sheepishly. He eyes you skeptically, before turning to Izuru.  
“So, (y/n) and me against you two?”, he slightly smirked, stepping next to you.  
“Yeah, don't worry, we'll be careful.”, the blond shinigami replied.  
You huffed, placing one hand at your hip. “Don't be. You want to train for a real mission, right? So, no mercy, we can give up if we want. Plus, I'll just hide behind if Hisagi if I have to.”, you explained, grinning at the end.  
“Heh, that's not how we're gonna do it.”, he murmured, hitting your arm lightly.  
“Fine, fine... so, let's start, yeah?”

The training went pretty well even if you weren't in your best form. You just got distracted when someone called out for you guys. It was only for a brief second but you got hit – Momo had aimed for a direct attack, hitting you in your belly and sending you fly.  
You squeaked as you were caught, having expected a more painful landing. “I'm sorry, (y/n)!”, you could hear Momo's surprised voice. Slowly, you blinked, opening your eyes and looking at the dark-haired shinigami sheepishly, an awry smile on your lips.  
“Sorry... and thanks for the caught, Hisagi.”, you muttered, cheeks a bit red.  
“You're welcome, (y/n). You shouldn't get distracted in a fight though.. even if that's partly fault of someone else.”, he added, throwing a slightly annoyed look at Rangiku.  
“Sorry! I just wanted to join you guys.”, she explained, landing in front of you, “And you two look adorable!”, she added with an amused grin, making you flinch.  
“If you say so.”, the dark-haired sighed, letting you down carefully, “But if you want us to join you to drink something, that probably won't work since Momo and Kira have a mission tomorrow.”  
The orange-haired woman pouted, placing her hands at her hips, “But you two can still drink with me! We have to celebrate (y/n)'s recovery!”  
“We could... but that would be more fun with all of them, so why not celebrate when they're back?”, you suggested with a hum. “Plus, I've got a feeling that the captain will be coming for you. You didn't finish your task, did you?”, you added, eyebrows narrowed.  
“Oh, come on, (y/n), don't be a party pooper!”  
“She's right, we should do this at another day. Maybe at New year's eve?”, Shuhei agreed, rubbing the back of his head. Rangiku blinked, looking from you to him and back.  
“You two planned this from the start, huh? I know (y/n)'s into that kind of stuff... but why not? Doesn't sound too bad. Fine, I'll-”  
“Matsumoto!” The angry voice of your captain made her flinch. She cursed lowly before she disappeared.  
“You two really are a good team even when it comes to discussing with Rangiku-san.”, Momo stated with a smile.  
“Yeah, it's a pity you're not sent on missions together.”, Izuru agreed, sighing afterwards, “But I guess we better get going. Tomorrow will be a though day, right Hinamori-chan? See you guys!”  
“You're right. See you!” With that, the two left. You watched them, stretching your arms. A nice team, huh? That's something you loved to hear, you had a crush on him after all.  
“How about I'll guide you back, (y/n).”, he offered, kinda avoiding your look. You tilted your head, a smile appearing on your lips.  
“Sounds great to me. Some rest is definitely nice.”

~*~

You crossed your fingers behind your back as you were standing in captain Hitsugaya's office, waiting for him to assign you to your next mission. He sighed, leaning back and eyeing you thoughtfully.  
“I've got a job for you in the human world... but it might take you some time to finish it.”, he started, handing you a paper. “It's about finding a certain hollow that caused a lot of trouble lately.”  
“An adjuchas?”, you murmured, narrowing your eyebrows, “Sounds tough to me... I'll take it.”  
He sighed, leaning back. “Your task is to find him – not to eliminate him. As soon as you have a trace of him, you'll contact us and we'll send some assistance to fight him. We both know what happened last time you underestimated your enemy, so...”  
You sighed, nodding afterwards, “I'll contact you as soon as I know something, I promise.” You definitely didn't want another escalation like that last time, so you would be careful. But seems like you would be able to see some festive decoration in the human world!  
“Good, so let me tell you some more information about him...”

~*~

It was such a pleasant atmosphere! The city you were walking through was calm, most of the people were inside their houses since it was cold and snowy outside. There was still some Christmas decoration around, light chains, Christmas trees, different sorts of lights at the windows – just beautiful.  
It was a small comfort, after all you would be spending New year's eve alone and not with your friends. You guessed they would be drinking together tonight, just without you. Somehow sad – but at least, you could see the fireworks the humans were going to shoot into the air later on.

Your job? You had found some hints about the adjuchas but weren't able to detect him yet. You had informed your captain about those hints, promising to find him soon. But to be honest, you were not in the mood to search for him – not tonight at least, but you had to. He had attacked humans with spiritual energy before, so there was a risk he would continue that today. Well, thinking about that – he would definitely come after you sooner or later, right? Probably. Or he would attack the spirit fox you had sent searching for him.

It was getting dark, midnight got closer and it was just as quiet as before. Or rather, there was still no sign of hollows, but the people had gotten busier. It was about half an hour left til midnight, maybe even less, and they were starting their preparations. You were standing on top of a large building, watching the humans out there.

You turned around when you could hear footsteps coming closer, eyes growing wide as you recognized the familiar silhouette. It was pretty surprising to meet someone up here, especially one of your friends.  
“What are you doing here, Hisagi? Didn't expect to meet you here.”  
He smirked, stepping closer to you. “Matsumoto mentioned your mission and I offered your captain my assistance when it comes to fighting your hollow. I simply decided to come here sooner, before you find it.”, he explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly.  
“Wow, that's... unexpected. Why did you come here sooner? Didn't you want to celebrate tonight? I remember the conversation with Rangiku.”, you mused, tilting your head.  
“Celebrate your recovery without you? Sounds ridiculous to me. I'd rather start into the new year with you.”, he admitted, one hand at the back of his head as you starred at him shocked, not realizing his words. New year with you – last time he mentioned Christmas. Someone sharing your interests?  
“Wait... since when do you care for those holidays? I thought...”, you murmured, stopping as he grabbed your shoulders, turning you around just in time, keeping his hands on your shoulders. The first fireworks have been shot, exploding in the sky and turning it bright with different colors. Thanks to your spot you could see pretty much – and the sparkling, the colors, you loved it immediately.  
“Just enjoy the moment, will you?”, he whispered into your ear, making you shiver. Bewitched you leaned back against him, a wide smile on your lips.  
“I've got to admit though... you're the main reason I researched those holidays and I definitely got a liking in it. I'll probably write about it too.”, he explained calmly as you watched the fireworks. For a moment, you simply stayed quiet until you hummed, turning around to him and placing your hands on his chest.  
“I wish you a happy new year, Hisagi.”  
“It's Shuhei, (y/n).”, he gave back, placing a short soft kiss on your lips, “Happy new year to you too.”, he added, a lopsided smile on his lips as he watched your cheeks turn red.  
You hesitated before you placed your lips on his again. “...it was about time to do that.”, you chuckled lowly. The dark-haired hummed in agreement, arms placed around you. For a while, you simply stood there just until you flinched, turning around in his arms.  
“...guess we got work to do. The hollow's coming. Ready to fight with me, Hisa- I mean, Shuhei?”  
He nodded with a small grin on his lips, “Always, (y/n).”


End file.
